1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a winged coil structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically to a winged coil structure having upper and lower connection pads tightly combined by connection plugs through thermal pressing, and provided with notched lines at upper flexible plate to facilitate two side regions of the upper flexible plate to bend for implementing a flexible, bendable feature and a function of magnetic induction, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, any electric or electronic device needs a circuit board to accommodate and connect various elements. With good mechanical strength and electrical insulation, rigid circuit boards like epoxy boards have been widely used. However, the general rigid circuit board is flat and not bendable. As a result, the traditional rigid board sometimes fails to meet the specific geometry of the actual application for saving space. For instance, mobile phones provide very limited available area to install electric or electronic elements. Thus, it is needed for a plate with workability of flexibility and bending. This is so called flexible boards. The manufacturing processes for the flexible boards have been developed for years, and very mature and reliable.
Additionally, many circuits need the inductors to exhibit inductive property, and the specific coils like magnetic induction coils are used. In the traditional technology, copper metal or alloy is usually employed to form helical patterns as the coils by etching or electroplating, and the mechanical or laser drilling process is then used to form through-holes. The coils and the flexible plates are often provided by different manufacturers and the respective through-holes are formed before shipment. It is needed to attach the coils and the flexible plates to form the circuit board as desired. As a result, the additional process of attaching is required. While the coils being attached to the respective flexible plate, the problem of alignment mismatch or alignment tolerance for the respective through-holes may adversely affect the whole electrical performance of the circuit board.
Moreover, several coils are usually manufactured on the same surface of the flexible plate in traditional process to enlarge the effective range of magnetic induction as much as possible. The overall occupied area, however, increases, and it is adverse to the actual application.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to provide a new winged coil structure and a method of manufacturing the same. The connection plug possessing the aspect of workability of thermal process is employed to tightly combine the upper and lower connection pads, and the notched lines on the upper flexible plate help two side regions of the flexible plate being easily bent upwards or downwards. The winged coil structure exhibits the flexible and bendable feature. In particular, the upper, lower and bottom magnetic induction coils are integrated as a multiple layers stack structure without concern about alignment tolerance for the respective holes while combining the individual coil and plate. The effect of magnetic induction is greatly enhanced, thereby overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.